


I Just Wanna Sleep

by LordOfThePuffs



Series: Butterfly Brainrot [4]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Overdose?, Shrig is not okay, Substance Abuse, Suicide Attempt, send help, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfThePuffs/pseuds/LordOfThePuffs
Summary: He just wanted to sleepAnything is b EtteRthA nTH   sssSSSs5i                   sss ss
Relationships: Shrignold/Trauma
Series: Butterfly Brainrot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I Just Wanna Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Don't do this kids, ever.  
> If you ever have feelings of wanting to die, or wanting to sleep and never wake up, please reach out to somebody. 
> 
> I didn't, and I was away from home for a whole year because of it. 
> 
> Even if you think that everyone hates you, and no one cares, at least live for yourself. To prove them wrong and rub it in their face.

He just wanted to sleep.   
Everything was far too loud, far too cold, far too _draining_....  
It was hard to stay awake during the day.

Sleep...  
  


Not waking up sounded nice...he could forget all his problems.....

Sure, it was lazy, and selfish....but that's what he was.

The medicine cabinet wasn't locked or anything, there was no need for it to be. Shrig kept his sleeping pills in there, for when he stayed over at Colin's, but there was also your standard cold medicine, motrin, tylenol, typical stuff.  
He grabbed a random bottle off the shelf. He didn't read what was on it, all he knew was that it was pink, and made Colin drowsy when he took them on sick days.

He didn't remember filling a cup with water, but here he was, standing next to the kitchen sink, a bottle of pills in one hand, a cup in the other.  
His hands trembling, more than a handful of the pills were poured in his mouth. He almost choked trying to swallow them, the taste was not pleasant.

He heard the door to the apartment open, and he hurried out a window back home, making sure he put the now empty bottle back in the cabinet.

-

\- _One Hour Later_ -

The floor? When did that get there?  
  
Why was everything spinning?

He tried to push himself up, his whole body felt like it was covered in cement.

Wait, he's standing now.  
  


Everything is still wobbly though.

His jaw felt slack, trying to move it to speak was as difficult as pushing a semi by yourself, and a mouth full of cotton balls didn't help either.

"Daaaad...?"

Was he home? The only sound he could hear was the water surrounding him.

If it was water why was everything so hot?

Walking around the house was a chore. Did he walk? He didn't remember moving. He's on the floor again, everything feels heavy.

-

\- _???_ -

His face is hot. Is he crying?   
Everything feels weird and it's hard to breathe.

Everything is too loud and his Dad can't hear him calling for help.

It hurts.

_It **hurts.**_

**And it's scary.**

**'I don't want to be here...'**

-

When he's able to feel his legs again he gets up and stumbles to the bathroom.

His whole body is trembling and can't decide if it's hot or cold.

He screams.

Which turns into crying.

Nobody is there.

Nobody ever is.


End file.
